The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Existing optical heart rate monitor (OHRM) light sensor amplifier circuits may use a large number of parts, such as multiple operational amplifiers (op-amps) and/or multiplexers resulting in a large footprint and cost. Existing OHRM light sensor amplifier circuits may also have performance issues relating to power consumption and excessive noise or slow response times at high gains.